Love me Forever, Love me for Always
by DyedPink
Summary: Lily is a tomboy who knew Remus from before Hogwarts. When they go to Hogwarts they meet James and Sirius and havoc reigns! Includes pranks and all seven years of the groups lives.
1. Diving Under the Bed, Almost

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling anything you don't belongs to me but wishes it belongs to J.K.Rowling

A/n: Hello everyone! This is my first fic! Imagine! Well I certainly hope to have more done soon. Please review! I like reviews. They are my friend and they are your friend. I know that this is only one chapter so far but please take the time to review. It tells me that people like my story and that is very good.

Anyways on with the fic!

"Hey! Adrienne!" a young girl with earlobe length fiery red hair put in pig tails yelled.

"Yeah Lils?" another girl with curly brown hair shouted back, as she ran up to her friend.

           "Wanna go play baseball?" The red-head asked.

"Sorry Lily but I gotta go shopping with my mom."           

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll just go and hang out with the guys then …"

"Eww! How can you stand them I mean you could get cooties!" at this Adrienne cringed, "Everyone knows that getting cooties is a fate worse than death."

"Aw come on Adrie you know we're too old for that cooties stuff! I mean I don't think I ever went through that stage!" Lily exclaimed at the immaturity of her best friend.

"Hmph. Well you go do whatever it is that you do with those boys. I gotta go. Bye!" Adrienne yelled as she ran away from the park where the two best friends had been playing.

"Bye!" Lily yelled at her friends retreating back_.  I think that I'll go see what Remus is doing. He always has  **something  interesting to do.  **_With that the eleven year old walked off towards her friends' house.

_~*^*~_

As Lily walked up the path to Remus' house she stopped short before ringing the doorbell. Quickly she wiped the sand and dirt off of her jeans and straightened her shirt- she remembered the first time that she had met the Lupins.

 **_FLASHBACK _****__**

 She had been instructed by her mother to go over to her new neighbor's house and invite them for dinner, at the time however Lily was still very much enamored with mud puddles and one just so happened to come across one as she went to her next-door neighbors. At the time she was only a measly 8 years old, however when Mrs. Lupin saw her she wasn't sure just what the little mud covered thing in front of her was. 

 **_END FLASHBACK _**

Now Lily was 3 years older and she always made sure that she was presentable when she went over to the Lupins, which she often did. See, Adrienne was a great friend and all but she was just too ditzy for Lily. Lily was I guess, what you would call a tomboy, she hated shopping, make-up, Barbies, anything that was girly. She had grown up playing with GI Joes and playing all the sports. That was one of the reasons why Lily thought of Remus as a better friend than Adrienne. The other was, well, it just seemed like he was more in tune with her, like they had some unimaginable trait in common. It was almost like magic.

As Lily tore herself out of her thought she rang the doorbell which made a cute little ting-a-ling sound which could be heard from outside the house. Lily backed slightly away from the doors as she heard loud thumps progressing quickly towards the front door. As the door in question burst open a boy who appeared to be about eleven emerged. He had mussed up light brown hair which gave him an air of being innocent despite his uncommonly colored violet eyes which sparkled with mischief.  However he was hard to miss at eleven years old because he towered over most other children, Lily included.

Thinking back to the first time Lily had met Remus himself she remembered how he had been staring at her striking features just as she had been awed by his. 

Lily had almost always thought of herself as a Christmas tree. Her fiery red hair paired with her emerald green eyes had been the perfect grounds for this, however most other people just thought of her as strikingly pretty instead of a Christmas tree. Lily was broken out of her thoughts again as Remus spoke.

"Hey Lily! Guess what I just did!" the hyper eleven year old exclaimed.

 "I dunno…" Lily said wonderingly as she entered the house.

 "Well see you know how Mrs. Peterson the nosy old lady down the street has a dog?"

 "Yeah,"

 "Well I sorta 'by accident' left a tub of blue paint above her door and when the dog walked into the house he 'accidentally' knocked it down and was painted blue…"

 "Awesome Remus, that is like so cool!" Lily exclaimed awed as she flopped down on her friends bed. As Remus had been regaling his tale they had made their way up to his room.

All of a sudden to tawny owls flapped their way into Remus' room. Lily shrieked in surprise and almost dived under the bed until she noticed that Remus had just caught one of the owls and untied a letter attached its leg.

 "Remus what the heck are two owls doing in your room and why are they carrying letters!" Lily demanded as she drew herself up to her full height of 4'8" (which wouldn't have been very intimidating if it hadn't been for her flashing green eyes).

 "Umm… well… you see… this letter is for" he quickly checked the address and gasped as he saw what it read.

                     __

_Miss L. Evans_

_The Attic Bedroom_

_15 Regent Street___

_London__, _England____

"Umm… Actually Lily this letter is for you." Remus finished as he gave the letter to her. He retrieved the letter from the other owl and stated "This one is for me."

Lily however was no longer listening. She looked in wonderment at the envelope which was made with a thick yellowish parchment. The address was written on it in an elegant handwriting in a green ink that almost matched her eyes. Lily slowly turned it over to see a purple wax seal bearing what seemed like a coat of arms. As lily broke it open she noticed that it seemed to have a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a letter 'H'. Lily quickly opened one of the pieces of parchment inside and what she saw made her gasp.

_HOGWARTS__SCHOOL__ OF WHITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July_

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily quickly looked into the envelope and saw that there was another sheet of parchment which she opened up and read. This one said:

_HOGWARTS__SCHOOL__ OF WHITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, gold fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A Wizarding Worlds History _by Benjamin Prighton_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

Transfiguration - an Art (Beginner) _by Daniel Grefidius_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Protect Yourself _by Jenice Boutan_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE_

_NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Remus…" Lily started.

"Yeah Lils?" 

"What does your letter say? Does it tell you that you're a wizard or something?"

"Well… yeah?" Remus replied, meaning this to be a statement; however it came out as a question. "Lily I think that we should go downstairs and show this to my Mom."  _Yay! Lily's coming to Hogwarts with me! This is so cool!  _Remus thought ecstatically  _I'll__ already have a friend at Hogwarts despite… _

"Ok Remus" Lily said disrupting he boy from his thoughts "Lets show this to your Mom and see what she says. With that the two friends sped downstairs to the Lupins Kitchen where Mrs. Lupin sat reading the newspaper.

"Mom? I think you better have a look at these…" Remus said as he handed her the letters.

Mrs. Lupin quickly glanced at the names on the envelopes turned pale and then said to Lily "I'm going to phone your family and invite them over for dinner dear. Maybe we can talk to your parents about it then."

"Y-You mean that it's real?!" Lily exclaimed dumbfounded.

"Why yes of course darling. Hal and I are both magical and we both went to Hogwarts." Mrs. Lupin replied with a laugh

"Wow! That's so cool!" Lily exclaimed as she turned to Remus "why didn't you ever tell me that you were a wizard! It's the least you could do seeing how as we're friends!"

"Well I would have if I was allowed to but muggles-"

"What-ules?"

" Muggles, non-magic people, they aren't allowed to know about us." Remus explained patiently.

"Oh, I see…" Lily said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"That's ok."

"Well why don't you to go play while I see if Lily's family can come over for dinner. I'll call you down when it's time" Mrs. Lupin said as she shooed them out of the kitchen.

_~*^*~_

Lily looked around the table at her family and her friends' family. You could definitely see the resemblance between Mr. Lupin and Remus they had the same hair and build although Remus' eye color was from his mother who had the same brilliant violet eyes. Lily's' sister Petunia was almost the exact opposite from Lily with her straight blond hair and sky blue eyes, she had inherited all of the features from her parents. Lily on the other hand looked nothing like her parents. Her father had dull brown hair and blue eyes while her mother had blonde hair and brown eyes. It sometimes seemed like Lily could have been adopted if it wasn't for her Aunt Fiona who had the same red hair and her Uncle Jon who had the same green eyes. 

Lily was broken out of her reverie when she heard her Mother ask why Mrs. Lupin needed to talk to them so urgently. After some prodding Lily related the afternoon's events to her baffled parents.

"Is it true?" Mrs. Evans asked in bewilderment, "is my little Lily a witch?"

"Yes it is Marie. Alice and I are both Magical and we think that it really is wonderful that Lily is too. This would be a wonderful experience for her and Remus would be there too." Mr. Lupin replied while beaming at his son.

"Well…"

"Oh please say yes Mom! Please please please!" Lily begged

"Oh alright darling!" Mrs. Evans conceded. With that Lily and Remus Jumped up danced a little jig and ran out to the backyard to celebrate. All the while Lily's older sister sat in her chair with her arms crossed muttering one word over and over again. _Freak._


	2. Lily! Stop bouncing

Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K.R except for what belongs to me. And the stuff that belongs to me wishes it belonged to J.K.R

A/n: Here's another little chappie. Seeing how as I'm writing this at like eleven at night there might be some stuff missing. This also is in the same day that I wrote the first chappie. Figures. Anyways read away and don't forget to review!!! (well at least the first bit was written at eleven at night…)

"Get up you freak!"  Petunia, Lily's older sister by 3 years yelled as she pounded on her little sisters' door. Ever since Lily got her letter from Hogwarts Petunia had taken a liking to calling her freak and generally making her life as miserable as possible. 

"I'm up Petunia! No need to break down the door! What'd it ever do t'ya?" Lily said through a yawn. Lily could hear the sound of her sister stomp off.  _Ah well same as usual  Lily rolled out of bed and glanced around her sun-filled room. Lily remembered last year when her parents had told her that they were going to renovate her room and that she could choose the colors. She had chosen a deep penetrating emerald green with flashes of gold and silver throughout the room. Even though that was last year Lily still loved her room. _

Slowly Lily walked to the door of her room and stealthily peaked outside. Making sure that no one was around she darted into the bathroom to begin her daily routine.

_~*^*~_

Twenty minutes later Lily made her way downstairs. After she had finished in the washroom Lily had thrown on a pair of black capris and her favorite baby blue spaghetti strap shirt. When Lily had made her way slowly down half of the stairs she remembered that today was the day she got to go get her school supplies with Remus. With that thought Lily flew down the rest of the stairs and wolfed down her breakfast before running out the door and over to the neighbors to go to Diagon Alley.

_~*^*~_

"Ok Lily It's time to stop bouncing. You're acting crazy!" Remus said as he tried to hold the bouncing girl down, however that was proving to be rather difficult seeing how as they were sitting in a car.

Suddenly Lily burst out saying "Crazy. You know I was crazy once. You know what they do when you're crazy? They put you in a rubber room. You know what rubber smells like? Rubber. Crazy."

Lily was about to continue when Mr. Lupin who was driving them to The Leaky Cauldron Announced that they had arrived. "Alright kids, you know what to do right? You just ask the bartender to let you into Diagon Alley then you Buy your stuff and be back here in 3 hours. You both have  money?" at their impatient nods he continued " and Remus? Please keep an eye on Lily. Her parents would kill me if she was kidnapped or something." By the time Mr. Lupin had finished both children were slowly inching towards the door and at his nod they both burst out of the car with a few yelled goodbyes.

_~*^*~_

"Umm… Mr. Bartender? Could you let us into Diagon Alley?" Lily Asked after they two friends had entered the pub.

"O'course m'dear, and call me Tom if ye don mind"  the bartender said as he led them to the back of the pub. When he got there he pulled out his wand and said to Lily And Remus with a wink " Now ye'll be seeing yer firs' bit o'magic" with that he taped a brick and the solid looking wall grew into a massive archway through which the two astounded children walked.

"Wow! Isn't this great Lily?" Remus asked as he led her towards Gringotts – the Wizards Bank, "I mean I've been here before, but man each time it just keeps on getting better!"

"Tell me about it…" Lily said, still awestruck. However before she knew it she and Remus had waltzed into the bank and were now confronted with a goblin- of sorts.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the ugly creature asked.

"I'd, umm, I'd like to open an account-" Lily started

"and I'd like to make a withdrawal from vault 281, here's the key"  Remus said holding up a small brass key. 

"Alright. Miss? How much would you like to put into your vault?" the goblin inquired.

Lily held up a notes (which equaled in all, a thousand pounds or 762 galleons, 15 sickles and 22 knuts.) which would last her for her whole stay at Hogwarts. The goblin snatched it up and led them to a cart which led down into the abyss beneath the bank.

_~*^*~_

One wild cart ride later (A/n: I love this sentence!) Lily and Remus stood outside of Gringotts once again just absorbing their surroundings. 

Remus breaking out of his reverie glanced down at his list "so Lily what do you wanna buy first? I think we should get the light stuff first and then all of the heavy things like books."

"Ok" Lily said glancing down at her list too, "Why don't we get our wands first and then… we could get robes and then after that we could get our caldrons and all that stuff, but I think we should definitely get our books last."

"Alright but I also wanna get an owl." Remus agreed

"Ok Lets get that after we get our wands" Lily proposed and at Remus' affirmative nod they set off.

_~*^*~_

"Yeah I know! Remember that time that Ms. Laotians' hair turned blue?! Everyone thought that it was me but it was really you! That was a riot!" Lily joked as she and Remus entered the wand shop – Ollivanders. The air inside the shop seemed to be filled to the brim with magic. It was an amazing feeling and it took both of the children's breath away as they stood in the tiny shop.

"Ah yes I was wondering when you two would come along." An old man stated as he appeared behind them. They both jumped and turned around as Mr. Ollivander beckoned to Lily to come forward. 

Slowly Lily Walked forwards as Mr. Ollivander rummaged in his pockets. Eventually he withdrew a tape measure which started to measure Lily all over.

"Alright Miss Evans, which is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander question the young girl.

"My right I guess" she replied as the tape measure measured her from knee to nose.

"Alright, I think I know exactly which wand is for you. It's been waiting for someone special for a long time…" Murmured Mr. Ollivander as he walked away towards the back of the shop. A few seconds later he came back and  motioned to the tape measure to stop seeing how as it was measuring between Lily's nostrils. With that taken care of he gently opened up the box and took out a wand that seemed to thrum with the strength of the magic. "Here we are, willow and dragon scale, ten and a quarter inches." Seeing Lily's consternation he continued "Give it a wave." When Lily waved it around however the results were magnificent. A great shower of emerald sparks shot out of the wand and a great wind swept into the shop and formed a whirlwind around her which whipped her hair about and gave her an almost un-earthly beauty, despite her grungy coveralls. "My my. This certainly is the wand for you Miss Evans. This wand has been waiting for you from almost since the time that I built this store. It is the only wand that I have ever used dragon scales in. It is quite rare." Mr. Ollivanders informed Lily.

"Wow." Lily murmured still staring at the wand clutched in her hand.

"Wow indeed. Well Miss Evans that will be 9 galleons. Now for you Mr. Lupin, it has indeed been a long time since I have seen a Lone One as young as you," Mr. Ollivander said with an air of mystery. Luckily Lily didn't notice Remus go pale at the mention of the Lone Ones because she was still examining her wand. "Well Mr. Lupin Come forward and we shall find a wand for you" said Mr. Ollivander as if nothing else had been mentioned. With that Remus was also measured by the tape measure and started to try out some wands. "Try this, beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches" as Remus was about to wave it Mr. Ollivander snatched it away, "No no no, try this one …"

This continued for a good Ten minutes until finally a ghost like werewolf burst out of the wand he currently was waving. 

"Ah yes, maple and unicorn hair. Ten inches. Good match Mr. Lupin. That will be 8 galleons and 7 sickles. Have a good day!" said Mr. Ollivander as he rung up Remus' wand in the till. Remus handed the man the money and walked out of the shop dazedly similarly to how Lily had felt when she got her wand. 

Suddenly Remus was jolted out of his thoughts when Lily started to tug him towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Come on! Don't you wanna get an owl?" Lily exclaimed as she dragged him towards the shop. When they stepped into the shop Lily saw the cutest little owl that she had ever seen. It was about the size of her fist although the sign said that it still could do long deliveries. "Oh Remus isn't that owl so cute!" Lily squealed happily as she grabbed the cage and went to the clerk to buy it.

"Lily I thought that you didn't think that things were cute… I mean isn't that to girly for you?" Remus teased as he chose out a beautiful tawny owl with light golden streaks through its wings.

"Remus I'm allowed to be girly every once in a while anyways even you couldn't say that this owl isn't cute" Lily exclaimed as she stuck her finger through the tiny brown owls cage, "I'm gonna name her Jaenelle!" Lily decided as she and Remus walked out of the shop holding there owls cages. 

"Well mine is named Daemon" Remus retorted as they walked down the Alley to buy the rest of their purchases.


	3. You're a girl?

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the great J.K.Rowling. If you don't recognize it it's mine, all mine BWAHAHAHA… 

A/n: no I'm not going crazy I'm just losing my mind (heehee) anyways I hope y'all liked the last chapter and I beg of you to review!! Reviews are like life support when you're dieing! I'll stop writing if I don't get any reviews. Anyways I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I'm having problems with getting onto Fanfiction.net (whaaaaa) anyways I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Onwards of faithful readers!! On with the fic!!!!

Special thanks to: GrEeNEydRoSe, my only reviewer :'(    Please I need reviewers! They are like water to a dieing fish! Ok maybe not quite that dramatic but you get my picture right? I will give my thanks to my reviewers in my chapters and answer questions!

 _What if I don't have any friends at Hogwarts, I know that there is Remus but really what boy would want to hang around a girl?! Oh Man I'm not gonna have any friends, what if this is all some big mistake or something what if there is no such thing as Hogwarts! Oh Man I'm gonna die._  Lily thought as her parents were driving her to the Kings Cross station. 

"Lily dear, we're here!" Mrs. Evans said breaking Lily out of her reverie. Lily clambered out of their mid-sized car and retrieved her trunk and owl cage from her father. 

"Don't get into too much trouble Tiger Lily. I'll miss you." Mr. Evans said as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Goodbye Lily! Have a good time." Said Mrs. Evans brokenly as she was on the verge of tears. "Say goodbye to your sister, Petunia!"

"Bye! Freak. And good riddance." Petunia muttered under her breath as Lily walked away waving goodbye.

_~*^*~_

 _Well, now where is Remus he said that he would meet me at the clock… _Lily thought, frantically searching for her friend. As she brushed her earlobe length hair out of her eyes Lily cauight sight of her reflection in the window of a nearby train. She noticed how with her baggy clothes and short hair, how much she resembled a boy. _Oh well… I'm only eleven, who's going to care. Anyways, right now I must focus on finding Remus…_

"Oh hey, Remus! Over here!" Lily yelled jumping up and down on a bench trying to catch her friends' attention. Finally Remus spotted her and made his way over. 

"Hey Lils! Come on we'd better get onto the platform if we're gonna get a compartment." Remus said as he started to walk towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Yo Remus! Where are you going? There's a barrier there!" Lily exclaimed as she grabbed the back of Remus' jacket.

"Oh right! Well you see how on the ticket it says 'Platform 9 ¾'?" Remus asked pointing to her ticket. Once Lily nodded he continued "Well to get onto the platform you gotta walk between the two barriers – it's magic, I guess."

"Ah, it all makes sense now. Thank you for enlightening me O great one." Lily said as she pretended to bow.

"Well then now that you are enlightened, let's go!" Remus said as he pulled Lily through the barrier. Once Lily was sure that they were through the barrier she opened her eyes (which had been tightly clenched shut) to see a burgundy steam engine which bore the label 'The Hogwarts Express'. Around the magnificent steam engine milled hundreds of students, gossiping with their friends, putting their luggage on the train and in some peoples cases snogging their significant others like there was no tomorrow. Lily and Remus made their way slowly through the crowds absorbing everything in their sight. Once they had pushed and shoved their way to the train the got on and started looking for a compartment. 

Finally when they had neared the end of the train they found an empty compartment which they gladly entered and stowed their stuff in. Not thirty seconds after Lily and Remus had gotten settled in the compartment the door burst open and two boys walked in.

"So I was saying to… oh sorry. Could we sit here too?" the boy with dark brown hair that was in dreads asked.

"Sure thing. My name is Remus Lupin." Remus said as he held out his hand. Both boys shook it before introducing themselves.

"I, am the great, the perpetually late, Oliver Twist" said the boy with dreads, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. 

"Actually this dufus" the other boy interrupted "is Sirius Black and I am James Potter." 

"Well it seems like I'm the only one left to be introduced to, so without further ado, my name is Lily Evans." Lily said boldly as she examined the two boys.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Sirius asked.

"No sh*t Sherlock." Lily replied, insulted.

"You mean you're a girl?!" Sirius asked again.

"Of course she is Captain Obvious" Remus exclaimed coming to his friend's aid. Suddenly everyone was interrupted by Lily who was rolling around on the ground hopelessly lost in mirth.

"Oh my gosh! That was priceless!" Lily gasped out between giggles. Then James' mouth started to twitch upwards and in moments they all were rolling around on the ground laughing until they were crying. 

A good while later once they had all caught they're breaths and sat back down on the seat Lily finally had a chance to get a good look at both of the newcomers to Lily and Remus' friendship. Both of them were as tall as Remus who was a good 5'4. James had dark black hair which looked like it had never been brushed. His chocolate eyes were filled with depth and mesmerizing. Lily knew that one day many girls would be lost in those eyes of his. James also had a more mature air about him, although compared to Sirius everyone did. Sirius was if possible a tad bit taller than James and his dark brown hair was in dreads which gave him an almost punk-like look. He had mischievous blue eyes that seemed to really be the gate ways to his soul. You could tell by looking in his eyes how he was feeling. Lily could tell that with these three guys in tow that her years at Hogwarts would definitely be memorable. 

_~*^*~_

"Anything off the trolley dears?" A witch that appeared to be in her late twenties asked as she opened the door to the compartment that our favorite characters were in. However a few moments later she probably wished she hadn't, because the moment she asked James and Sirius ran to the door but not before tripping over Remus' outstretched foot. This sent them sprawling while Remus jumped up and ran to the trolley – in the lead. After a frantic five minutes in which Remus, James and Sirius bought everything they could the witch practically ran away in fright. Meanwhile Lily was once again rolling on the floor laughing which caused many problems for the others when they were trying to get back to their seats, which in turn caused the position that they all ended up in when the door to their compartment opened again.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty and his friends. I didn't know you swung that way." The boy at the door said surveying the compartment. 

James quickly untangled himself from everyone else on the floor and retorted "Bugger off Snape! We all know for a fact that you _ do__  swing that way."_

"No I don't!" Snape snapped back

Suddenly Lily piped up saying "Denial is the first stage of acceptance." This was too much for Sirius and he burst out laughing again.

"And just who might you be?" Snape inquired haughtily.

"I'm Lily Evans, and you might be?" Lily answered.

"I am Severus Snape."

"So?" Sirius whispered to Remus.

"And you there – 'Lily', isn't that a girls name?" Snape inquired disdainfully. Suddenly all four of the other first years in the compartment cracked up.

Lily explained through the giggles escaping her mouth, "That's – the – second time – today! I'm – a girl." 

James finally calmed down and yelled in a girlish voice a Snape left the compartment in disgust "Ta-Ta Snapey-poo!" this once again sent the four friends into peals of laughter.

_~*^*~_

"Alrigh' firs years o'er here! Firs years o'er here!" a large man called towering above the crowd. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus made their way over as the man (who they later found out was called Hagrid) led them over to a small fleet of boat by the shore of a lake. James held them back until there was only one boat left, because he was scared to death of water. When they finally clambered in the boat sped away towards the rest of the flotilla that had gone ahead of them. By the time they caught up to it they 40 or so other students had started to clamber out of their boats, staring in awe at the majestic castle standing before them. With mouths still hanging open Hagrid led the distracted first years to a door which he opened to reveal a witch in her mid-thirties.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the witch. "My name is Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like you family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." And with that the witch walked out of the room which she had led them to during her speech. 

Suddenly Lily noticed that James and Sirius were missing. Frantically she looked around and spotted them in a corner. Lily was about to pull Remus over there when suddenly Sirius threw something into the crowd of first years. When it exploded a terrible stench permeated the room and despite its smelliness James and Sirius made sure that they smelled to so they wouldn't look guilty.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall walked into the room and wrinkled her nose at the stench. With a flick of her wand however the odor was gone. "Now," she said "Who did this! If no one confesses then it will be 10 points from all of the houses!" when no one spoke up Professor McGonagall continued "Very well then. Ten points will be taken from your houses. Now follow me, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

Professor McGonagall led the students across the hall and came to a pair of double doors. She opened the doors which looked like gilded gold and led the students into the Great Hall. As Lily walked into the hall she was amazed at the grandeur of everything. The cutlery and plates were made of gold, the moldings on the walls were so ornate and as she looked upwards she saw the ceiling which was enchanted to show the night sky. Lily would have stopped there in the middle of the hall if it hadn't been for Remus who pushed her forwards. 

All too soon it seemed, the first years had reached the front of the room and were facing a stool with a hat on it which the stern professor had brought out. Suddenly a rip near the brim of the ratty hat opened and it began to sing a song that explained the different traits of the four houses. (A/n: I'm too lazy to make up a song for the sorting hat. If you have a good song email it too me and I'll put it in here.) For Gryffindor there was bravery, Hufflepuff – loyalty, Ravenclaw – intelligence, and for Slytherin there was ambition. 

"I think that Gryffindor sounds like the best house." Lily whispered to Remus as Professor McGonagall started calling people up to be sorted.

"Abbot, Jon"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Avery, Aaron"

"SLYTHERIN"

The Sorting continued in this fashion until it got to- 

"Black, Sirius" Sirius found himself being pushed forwards towards the hat. Not seconds after it had touched his head the hat declared "GRYFFINDOR" and Sirius jumped up took a bow and waltzed over to the Gryffindor table where he sat down. Immediately the sorting resumed with "Brown, Rob"

More people got up and were sorted and then finally it was Lily's turn.

"Evans, Lily" Professor McGonagall called and Lily quickly glanced at Sirius who waved from the Gryffindor table, as she walked up to the hat and put it on. Moments later the hat yelled out "GRYFFINGOR" and Lily jumped of the stool and skipped over to where Sirius was sitting. She then proceeded to sit on the bench beside him and make bets as to who would get into which house. A girl named Arabella Figg also got into Gryffindor and no one else did until Professor McGonagall got into the L's.

"Lupin, Remus" 

"Please let him get into Gryffindor" Lily prayed with her fingers crossed underneath the table as Remus slowly walked up to the hat. A few painfully long minutes later the hat had sorted Remus into Gryffindor. The three friends were congratulating each other on getting into the same house when they "Potter, James" be called. They all turned as one to see the hat barely touch James head before yelling out Gryffindor. 

With about 8 people left to be sorted everyone left in the Great Hall could feel there stomachs growling. Gryffindor was joined by one other person, a short little boy with blond hair and watery blue eyes, while all of the other houses had many more than them. Slytherin had the most first years than any other house. In their ranks was the infamous Severus Snape and a particularly evil looking boy by the name of Lucious Malfoy.  

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore (James had pointed him out to the rest of the group earlier) stood up and commanded their attention. "Welcome" he said "to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to give you a few start of term notices. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils." at this point Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius all shared a mischievous glance, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Professor Quadle. And finally now that the boring notices are out of the way - let the feast begin." Lily glanced at the now food laden table and gasped.  There was everything from roast beef and turkey to spaghetti and carrot sticks. Lily grabbed some lasagna that hadn't yet been touched by the boys who were devouring everything within a ten meter radius. Lily quickly scooted a few seats down from the boys to by the other girl in her house.

"Hi my name's Lily Evans!"

"My name's Arabella Figg – isn't that disgusting, I mean the way they eat?" Arabella said gesturing to the boys (including Peter) who now all had lovely face masks on, that were made up of food.

"Well I've know Remus, the one with light brown hair, forever so I know how to ignore them when they're binging on everything in sight." Lily said with a laugh.

_~*^*~_

"Black Rose" a prefect at the front of a small crowd called the Gryffindors said as a painting of a woman in a pink silk dress swung open. The prefect led the Gryffindors in and directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another.

Lily and Arabella went into their dormitory and they were both asleep before their heads even hit the pillows.


	4. 2 floors and 7 corridors

A/n: hee hee! I'm gonna try to write a chapter a week but no promises! (Ok the person I thanked in my last chapter was from before I had taken the story off ff.net but I still thanked herJ) thank you very much to my lovely reviewers: LizzieCharmed, happy, Ea187 and an angels reflection. You guys are great and keep reviewing!

I got the 2nd Harry potter DVD yesterday! That movie is so great! Did anyone else get the movie? 

If you have any ideas for pranks that you'd like used in the story, tell me and I'll use them cause I don't really have many ideas and I don't want to be just the run of the mill 'Oh yeah and they did some pranks that I won't bother to tell you about' so yes please give me pranking ideas! Pleeze! Anyways on with the fic!

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… lift off!" James muttered to Sirius as he watched Lily cast the charm _Wingardium Leviosa on a feather in charms class. He then proceeded to stare at the feather in disbelief as it floated up off the desk. Lily's feather was the only one apparently that had decided to go for a short flight and the professor awarded Gryffindor ten points because of that. _

"Good job Lily!" Arabella Figg, one of the female counterparts of the Gryffindor first years exclaimed as Lily lowered her feather onto Severus Snape's head where it got stuck in the hair of the aforementioned Slytherin.

"Lily you have got to show me how to do that!' Sirius exclaimed as he watched Snape whip his head around trying to get the feather out of his hair.

"Yeah! That is so cool!" Remus exclaimed as he grinned at the Slytherins' antics. Finally Snape got the feather out of his hair and had taken to glaring at Lily who paid absolutely no attention.

"Alright class! That's good for now. For homework just practice this charm. Dismissed!" The tiny charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, exclaimed from atop his stack of books. Lily and her friends meandered out of the class into the hall where they formed a small little clique in the center of the hallway.

"So which class do we have next" Arabella said as she brushed her strawberry blonde hair away from her blue eyes.  

"Um, I think that we have potions next, with the Slytherins again." Sirius responded as he glanced at his watch, "and that means we have exactly 2 minutes to go down 2 floors and over about 7 corridors which means we should have left about three minutes ago!" At this the students started to race down the hallway.

_~*^*~_

"We made it!" James gasped as he plopped (A/n: love that word!) down into a chair. Lily followed his lead and plopped down into the chair next to James while the rest of the Gryffindors settled themselves in chairs around the circular table that they had adopted for themselves.

"Good afternoon class." The teacher said as she walked into class, "My name is Professor Hardwick, now before you get too well settled into your seats I will be putting you into a seating plan. At this table" She pointed to the table where all the Gryffindors were at "we'll have Evans, Mindelan, Avery, Nott, Malfoy and Snape. Over here we have Figg, Potter, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, Lestrange, MacNair, and Crouch here and finally Raynier, Davin, Queenscove and Katire at the last table. Now move to your new seats." Sirius and Remus glanced apologetically at Lily as they walked over to their table. James grabbed the seats closest to Lily's' table at their own so that they still would be able to talk to her.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A mudblood I believe." Snape said as he sauntered over to his newly assigned seat with the rest of the Slytherins that would inhabit the table, arrayed out behind him.

"Why you little!" James exclaimed as he jumped up and got ready to throw a punch in Snapes direction.

"James calm down!" Lily exclaimed jumping up "I don't even know what it means so it's not really much of an insult if it means nothing to me!"

"Lily, mudblood means someone with dirty blood supposedly; it means that you aren't pureblood. It isn't something someone often hears in civilized conversation." Arabella explained as she dragged James back down into his chair before the teacher noticed the commotion between the two tables.

"I don't care if he calls me names." Lily said with a roguish glint in her eye "We can always get him back later" Lily then turned around and started to copy down the notes that Professor Hardwick had written up on the board.

_~*^*~_

"Lily what did you mean when you said 'We can always get him back later'" James asked as the 6 Gryffindors were sitting in the common room later that night.

"Well, Remus should certainly know what I'm talking about." Lily explained as she brought attention to the violet eyed boy who was shaking his head as if he knew that Lily was going to do something mischievous.

"Well what is it Remus?" Peter Pettigrew a new addition to their group inquired.

"She's gonna play a prank on him, and man oh man her pranks are not nice to be on the receiving end of." Remus said with a faint grin, "I should know."

"Remus! I said sorry!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know. I'm just teasing" Remus replied with a full-fledged grin.

"You didn't tell me that you do pranks!" Sirius complained with a wolfish smirk, "not that it's a bad thing."

"You mean that you do pranks too?" Lily exclaimed with delight.

"Yup!" the group chorused (with the exception of Sirius who said "Yuppers!")

"Ok. So now what are we gonna do to Snape?"

_~*^*~_

           "Shhh! Ok the password's Gobbledygook." Arabella whispered as a section of the dungeon wall opened. It was about 2 in the morning and the Gryffindors were infiltrating the Slytherins' lair so as to play a prank on Snape.

"How did you know that Arabella?" Sirius inquired.

"Oh you know, female persuasion on certain hormone ridden not to mention stupid boys…"

"You didn't! Oh that's just not right!" Peter exclaimed as everyone grimaced.

"I didn't actually _do anything, I just said I might. Of course I won't actually"_

"Well that's a relief." Sirius said.

"Whatever"

"Let's go!" Lily whispered once Sirius and Arabella had finished bickering. The Gryffindors made their way into the Slytherin common room and up to the boys' dormitory to lay their trap. Lily headed into the washroom to switch Snapes' shampoo with grease while Peter kept watch at the door. James and Sirius set up water balloons over top of Snape's bed while Remus and Arabella colored all of Snapes' clothes pink.

"Guys! We need to leave something so that he knows that we did this." James whispered as everyone gathered around.

"We need a group name!" Remus murmured.

"The Gryffindor First Years?" Peter suggested.

"No too obvious… The Mischief Makers?" Sirius proposed.

"No, how about The Marauders?" Lily suggested.

"That's perfect!"

"Brilliant!"

"Inspired!"

"We bow down before you O Great Name Bringer!"

"Oh get up!" Lily exclaimed, blushing slightly as she wrote in the air 'Brought to you by the Marauders! Making Mischief since 1977', "Ok, let's go!" The Marauders then proceeded to creep out of the Slytherins' lair and back to their own.

_~*^*~_

A/n: OK guys! That's all for now. I'll write again as soon as I can. I'll get it up sooner if I have more reviews * hint hint nudge nudge wink wink * Pleeze review! It's in that little box down in the corner! You know where it is!


	5. Is it a couch, a sofa or a chesterfield?

A/n: Thanks to all my new reviewers!

Dreamer The Mistwolf- yes I have read the protector of the small series. I love those books and the In the hand of the goddess ones too. Tamora Pierce is an awesome author eh?

MandaB- sorry for not explaining that. Lily is a tom boy so. Some people might think she was a guy. Especially if she has her hair up.

LegacyOfGrace- yes I've read the dark jewels trilogy! I love those books and the names just seemed perfect for this.

Lizzie-Beth – thank you very much for the prank ideas! They're awesome and I'll be sure to use them. Thanks again!

WindRider-Damia – Thanks for the review!

Kerry – I'm glad that you like that line. I think it's hilarious.

Shinning Crystal – sorry I haven't read that series. I read you fic and left a review. Thanks for reviewing mine!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JKR (The names Daemon and Jaenelle belong to anne Bishop and the named Mindelan and Queenscove belong to Tamora Pierce)

In the morning the Marauders made they're way down to breakfast extra early to see the effects of their prank. It was glorious! Snape came stomping in, in his bright pink robes with a horrendous scowl on his face. His hair dripped with grease as he sat down at the table and everyone near him moved away. Seeing that no one would converse with him he took to glaring at the Marauders. 

After your favorite gang finished their breakfast and just before they left the hall, Sirius took a slight bow in Snapes' direction. This left the Slytherin seething.

_~*^*~_

Life continued in much the same manner until Christmas break.

_~*^*~_

"Hey you guys!" Lily exclaimed as she burst into the common room, "Where's Remus?"

"He went to visit his sick aunt a few days ago and he still isn't back. Don't see why it couldn't wait until Christmas break. It is only in 3 days." Sirius said as he bounced up and down on the couch. (A/n: No it's sofa! No it's chesterfield! No it's couch! (Don't ask. It's an argument me and my friends had one science class…)) 

"Do you notice how it always seems like he's gone once a month? Visiting a sick Aunt or Uncle or something?" James asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. And he always misses astronomy classes… especially when they're on a full moon." Peter said observantly.

"You don't think…" James said slowly.

"I don't know… he never said anything about it to me before, and we've been friends forever. Although he did seem a little sick after every full moon." Lily said uncertainly as she plopped down on the chesterfield (A/N: No it's sofa! Couch! Chesterfield!) in between James and Sirius.

"But Remus is so nice. He couldn't be a werewolf!" Arabella said as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Well we could ask him…" Peter said trailing off.

"That'd be a great conversation. 'Hey Remus! We were wondering, are you a werewolf?'' Sirius said sarcastically.

"Well I don't really care. But I think he has a right to know that we know. However, I'm not gonna stop being his friend. Who's with me?" Lily said determinately as she put her hand in the center of the circle they had formed. Soon everyone's hands were in the center. "Friends forever" Lily said as everyone withdrew their hands. Suddenly Remus walked slowly into the common room wincing with pain.

"Speak of the devil" Sirius said as Remus walked up with a fake smile plastered onto his face.

"Hi guys…" Remus said slowly looking around at everyone suspiciously. They were all staring at him.

Lily decided to broach the subject. "Remus… we think that we know something about you."

"Well that would be a good thing seeing how I've known you, in particular since before Hogwarts." 

"Well… ok I'm just gonna get this over with. Remus, we know that you're a werewolf." Lily said hurriedly.

"What?!" Remus said loudly causing several heads in the common room to turn. It was a Saturday afternoon and there were lots of people in the common room. "Oh crud! You probably don't wanna be my friends, do you? I mean who would want to be friend with a monster."

"Remus! We don't care!" Arabella said pulling their pacing friend down to sit beside her. 

"Yeah!"

"We'll always be your friend!"

"I think it's sorta cool actually."

"Really?" Remus asked sheepishly glancing around at his friends.

"Of course!" Lily exclaimed, getting up and hugging her friend. "We've been through worse. Remember that time that your Dad sat on the chair that had superglue on it! He was so mad. I was sure he was gonna kill us!"

"I guess" Remus said perking up.

"Superglue on chairs! We gotta try that!" Sirius exclaimed. 

 So the infamous Marauders started planning their next prank.

_~*^*~_

Ok I know it's not super long but it is an important part in the story. Next we will have:

Christmas

Passages

And some more pranks (on the Slytherins of course) **hint**valley girls **hint****hint** cheerleading**hint**

Please review! And read my other story Emotionaless! It's really good and really sad!

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

Ok that's enough of that! Please R&R (read and review)


	6. I Lurve You

A/n: Helloha everybody! Did you know that Good Charlotte Rox?! Anyways thanx to my reviewers!

Shinning Crystal – I'm writing, I'm writing! Thanx for reviewing!

Kerry – I won't make the girls animagi, just for you. About the couch sofa and chesterfield… I have really strange friends. We even made up a poem (similar to in Flanders Fields) about couches, sofas and chesterfields. Anyways… thanks for the review!

Beefywpac – thank you very much for reviewing!

White Spider – yay! Someone likes my pranks! And I agree, I don't think Remus should cry or something when people find out. :-D thanx for the review!

Happy - :-D wow it's an encouraging review! Keeps my morale up! Thank you very mucho!

Ok thanx again to all my loverly reviewers! Luv you all!

Disclaimer: everything harry potter related belongs to JK Rowling. The poem 'The Night Before Christmas' was written by Clement C Moore and it belongs to him.

 And now on with the story!

_~*^*~_

"Ok everybody, this is the plan," James said to the group of first years gathered around him. James meticulously explained his plan. It was the plan for the mother of all pranks, the big one, the one for the record books. This. Was. It. Okay, so maybe it wasn't quite _that big. It was just the best prank they would play on the Slytherins. Ever. _

Sirius had come up with the idea one day in History of Magic. Professor Binns was droning on and on about the goblin rebellions when Sirius had his inspiration. Of course he told the rest of the Marauders. Not that the old coot, who happened to be Professor Binns, noticed. He never noticed anything short of an explosion. 

All of the marauders had stayed for Christmas. Everyone else left the week before. Literally everyone. Only the Marauders had stayed. Perfect for prank planning. It would happen when everyone came back. Perfect.

_~*^*~_

"Oh Hello Lilykins!" Sirius said as he plopped (A/N: it's the attack of the plops! Don't ask…) down on Lily's lap. 

"Hello Sirikins!" Lily replied as she shoved Sirius off her lap, onto the floor.

"Aww! You don't love me anymore do you?" Sirius pouted as he clambered back onto the sofa. (A/n: :-D)

"No."

"I'm hurt."

"Oh I'm so sorry Siri! I lurve you!"

"You lurve me? I don't know if I should take that as an insult or compliment…"

"Anyways, why is it that you came in here to bug me?" Lily asked.

"Oh just to tell you that we found a secret rooms. Bubye!"

"WHAT! Sirius! Get your scrawny arse back here!" Lily bellowed as Sirius started to go out of the common room.

"Oh fine…" Sirius sighed as he came back. Suddenly he grabbed Lily and slung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the common room.

"SIRIUS! LET ME DOWN!" Lily screamed as she was carted through the empty halls of Hogwarts.

"Here we go," Sirius said as he let Lily down outside of a picture of a centaur. 

"Hello there you fine filly," the centaur said as he eyed Lily, "Do you know the password?"

"Um…"

"It's Zaboodle," Sirius said quickly. Suddenly the picture slid into the ground revealing a room which held James, Remus, Peter and Arabella.

"It's a good thing no one else is here," Remus said as Lily and Sirius entered the richly furnished room, "Otherwise someone would think that you were dieing, Lily." Nods of agreement accompanied this statement.

"Well it's not my fault that Sirius came and slung me over his shoulder!" Lily exclaimed indignantly.

"WHAT?"

"Sirius, we told you to go and get Lily, not to kidnap her!" James said with an amused smile on his face.

"But kidnapping is so much more fun!" Sirius whined.

"Anyways! Was this the secret room you wanted to show me?" Lily asked as she surveyed the room. It had mismatched blue, purple and red chairs strewn about the room in a homely fashion. The bay window on one side was flanked by silver gauze curtains and on the other side of the room there was a brick fireplace adorned with a marble mantle. All in all it was a lovely room.

"Yeah! Isn't it so cool!" Arabella exclaimed as she led Lily to a seat. 

"You know what? This would be the perfect place for the Marauder Headquarters!" Remus exclaimed as a brainwave hit him.

"You know I think you're right! It would be perfect for planning pranks…" James agreed.

"Yeah!" a chorus of voices answered.

_~*^*~_

"Night Ara," Lily said sleepily as she laid her head down on her pillow to go to sleep.

"Night Lils," Arabella responded as she too fell asleep.

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there._

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugarplums danced in their heads;_

_And Mamma in her kerchief and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled down for a long winters nap._

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters, and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of new-fallen snow,_

_Gave the luster of __midday_ to objects below,__

_When what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,_

_With a little old driver so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:_

_"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On, Cupid! On Donder and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,_

_So up to the housetop the coursers they flew,_

_With a sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my head and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, _

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._

_His eyes, how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, _

_And the smoke, it encircled his head like wreath._

_He had a broad face and a round little belly_

_That shook when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly._

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself._

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose._

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, _

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" _

_~*^*~_

That's all for now! I promise I will write more soon. And I'll finish Christmas in the next chapter. This probably was really boring, but I promise a prank in the next chapter, cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye. Please review! Even though this was a cruddy chapter please review!!!

R&R 

R&R

R&R  
R&R 

R&R

R&R

R&R 

R&R

R&R  
R&R 

R&R

R&R

R&R 

R&R

R&R  
R&R 

R&R

R&R

Please R&R (read & review)

~Lyz~!


	7. Agent Evans

A/n: Ok I'm updating. At least I hope I am… 

Thanx to my reviewers:

tom girl: thanx for the review!

Kerry: I'm glad that you're happy! :-D thanx for reviewing!

Lucivar: yes, in fact I have read the black jewels trilogy! Great books! Thanx for reviewing!

Shinning Crystal: LURVE! You used lurve! Yay! *dances* I'm writing more so you don't have your asthma problem! ;-) thanx for reviewing!

WindRider-Damia: I know it was short… sry thanx for reviewing! No I dea what gave you the idea to although… ;-)

Starborn – on a high, eh? Well… words of the week are absolutely grrrrreat!!! Thanx for reviewing!

Cathryn Elspeth Riddle – Love the name! thanx for reviewing!

Happy – I do know what the prank is, and soon you will see it!!

LizzieCharmed – I agree final exams are stupid! Thax for reviewing!

Alriadne – OMG! I love that!!! You should copyright it! It's the best!! Hehe! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

YumyYami – thank you very mucho! Thanx for reviewing!!

Ok you peoples! Here is the long awaited second half of Christmas with the marauders! Drumroll please…

"Lily? Come on Lily get up!"

"Huh-wha?"

"It's Christmas Lily…"

"Christmas? Oh! CHRISTMAS!"

"Shh! Lily shh!" Arabella whispered giggling as she tried to calm Lily down, "Let's go wake the guys up…"

"Ahhh… I see, the master plan…" Lily said as she crawled stealthily out of her bed, "Come along Agent Figg, be sure to excersice the utmost caution…" Lily slowly crept down the stairwell to the common room with her back pressed against the wall. If you listened closely you could hear her humming her own theme music. 

"Of course Agent Evans." Arabella whispered, playing along as she followed her partner in crime. Stealthily, the pair crept up the stairs to the boys dormitory. They cracked open the door to make sure that everyone was asleep.

"I get to wake up Sirius and Remus," Lily whispered.

"Okay, but how about this, we wake up Sirius, Peter and James first and then do something really evil to Remus?" Arabella suggested.

"Perfect, but we'll need to do silencing charms around Remus's bed so he doesn't wake…"

"You can mange that, you know that you're the best at charms, Lil." Arabella said quietly.

"Okay, let's go troops!" Lily said as she opened the door and crept over to Remus's bed. After performing a quick silencing charm around his be she made her way to Sirius's bed. She pulled open the curtains to find Sirius lying on his back above the covers with teddy bear boxers on. She sniggered and motioned Arabella over, who had thoughtfully brought her camera with her. She quickly took a picture and then stood back to watch Lily wake Sirius up. 

Lily thought for a moment before climbing onto Sirius's bed and straddling his stomach. 

"Hey Siri," she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Ungh."

"Do you want to do something naughty?" Lily asked stifling a giggle as she saw Arabella Tying James to his bed with pantyhoses.

"Ungh-yeah… something with pink teddy bears…"

Slowly Lily licked Sirius's earlobe and then using a teddy bear that she found on the floor she made it seem like someone was kissing their way along Sirius's jaw line to his mouth. When she finally got to his mouth Sirius brought his hands up and moved the teddy bear away and brought Lily closer to him until her face was inches away from his. His now open eyes glittered mischievously up at Lily's green eyes.

"Quite a compromising position we're in here, now aren't we?" Sirius said as he moved his hands down until they were encircling Lily's waist. Suddenly Sirius flipped her over so that he was on top and started tickling her until tears started leaking out of her eyes.

"No… no… stop… please… stop." Lily tried to say between giggles. All of a sudden Sirius stopped as he noticed James, who was now fully cocooned onto his bed with stockings. Lily squirmed away from Sirius and stared at James and Peter. 

Peter was also tied to the bed like James, except, instead of with stockings, it was with rolls and rolls of duct tape. As soon as she started to giggle, it seemed to break a spell and both Sirius and Arabella started to laugh. This, in turn woke up James and Peter who started to struggle, but Lily quickly motioned them to be quiet as she made her way over to Remus's bed. Everyone became quiet as she took the silencing spell off of the curtains around her violet eyed friend's bed. Lily went over to the window which she quietly opened. She took out her wand and whispered _"Accio snow" Suddenly a great heap of snow came flying up to the window from the grounds below. Lily let it fall to the floor in the boys dorm with another wave of her wand Lily levitated the snow to over top of Remus who was still slumbering peacefully in his bed. With great care, or rather none at all, Lily let the snow drop on top of their friend. With a yelp Remus shot up and out of bed. With a glance at his bed he started laughing and soon the others gladly joined in._

_~*^*~_

When the sixsome had finally finished laughing the girls ran to their dorm to retrieve their presents. Moments later they were back, with their arms full to brimming. They dropped them unceremoniously in two of the few free places on the boys floor and formes and small circle. As if an unknown deity had whispered _on your marks, get set, go! _they all ripped into their presents.

Lily tore the paper off of a package that was covered with a forest green wrapping to find a thin glass rod that looked remarkably like the stem of a flower. Lily glanced at the card tied to it and read: _To Lily, the most beautiful lily of all. From James._

Lily looked up questioningly at James to find him already making his way over to her.

"You see Lily, this is the first of seven parts, of my gift to you. I'll give you one of these each year," James started to explain.

"You mean one stem, or something each year?"

"No! Not a stem, a part of the flower, each year." James said exasperatingly.

"Ah, I see," Lily said in an uncanny impression of the cooky old Divination professor. Suddenly Lily leaned forwards and hugged James who had seated himself in front of her.

"Thanks James, it's really cool!" She exclaimed as she pulled away from the surprised boy.

"Uh, you're welcome." James said slowly as he rose and went back to his pile of presents. Lily leisurely examined the glass spun stem, of what she guessed was going to be a lily. It was a finely made treasure, engraved with little spirals and twirls. Every so often a fine leaf imprinted with miniscule designs sprung gently out of the stem, giving it the air of something as precious as, say, love. Lily was amazed that James would give something like that to her. 

Gently Lily laid the stem down onto the packaging. With a sigh of delight Lily brushed her short hair out of her eyes and moved onto her next present. On the front it said: _To Lily, our darling daughter. Love Mom, Dad and Petty._

Lily tore the blue wrapping paper off of a small jewelry box as she thought _Like Petunia actually even knows what this is. Mom probably signed it for her. _Lily opened the box and found what looked like a belly button ring. It had a small silver ball on one end and an iridescent moon glittering on the other end. _But, my belly button isn't pierced! Lily spotted a note tucked into the box, and she quickly read it before squealing in delight. __Dear Lily, We found this in a jewelry shop at Diagon Alley and we immediately thought of you. Apparently, all that you have to do to pierce your belly button is to say 'belois periouscious' and then it'll be pierced. Although, I suggest that you ask a teacher to do it for you, just so that you don't get a hole somewhere else. We hope that you enjoy it honey, Love Mom and Dad._

Arabella came rushing over when she heard Lily squeal and she too squealed once she had read the note. Soon the boys also came rushing over but the girls hid the note from them, wanting it to be a surprise.

_~*^*~_

All in all, it was an excellent Christmas. Other than the flower stem and belly button ring Lily also received some books on charms from Remus, a box of chocolate frogs from Peter, a pair of stilettos from Sirius ("I saw them and immediately thought of you, Lily darling"), and a charm bracelet from Arabella, who already had one just like it. On the silver bracelet was a best friends charm, which coincidentally also was to be found on Arabella's bracelet. Everyone else got wonderful gifts too, although. One of the more memorable, was a pair of glasses with googly eyes and a nose attached to it, which Lily had given to Sirius. He of course decided that they were the latest fashion and insisted on wearing them everywhere, which resulted in a great many bruises on his part. Arabella received a beautiful Chinese silk scarf from her mother who said that it was a family heirloom. However, one other gift caught the attention of everyone. James had received a gift wrapped in shimmering gold paper. When he opened it a silvery cloak slithered out, and with a gasp from everyone, he announced that it was an invisibility cloak. At this point Sirius started to rub his hands together and murmur 'excellent' under his breath. Everyone then all ran away. 

Remus had received many books, which he complained about until Arabella pointed out that he could have gotten nothing. A beautiful cloak, embroidered with the Gryffindor insignia was given to Peter, who was extremely happy with it. All in all, it was an excellent Christmas.

_~*^*~_

Christmas dinner was a very exciting affair, especially with only the Marauders and a handful of teachers at one table. The snow which was falling from the enchanted ceiling, resulted in a great snowball fight occurring between the students and the teachers, who surprisingly participated. Of course this was all after everyone had eaten. ("Simply can't ruin the food! It would be a crime!" Sirius remarked when the idea of a snowball fight came up.) 

Once everyone was finished, they all headed back up to the common room to relax for the rest of the day.

_~*^*~_

"Okay you guys, remember, the mother of all pranks? The big o-" James started.

"Yes, yes we know, dear boy. We just have to figure out how to do it." Sirius said putting and arm around James's shoulder.

"Well then, to the Library! Lead away my dear Arabella! Seeing how as you are probably the only one who knows where it is…" Remus said as he ushered Arabella in front of the rest of the group who was standing indecisively in front of the entrance to the common room.

"Yes! Lead the way my dear friend!" Lily cried as she followed after a disgruntle Arabella.

A few moments later the Marauders were standing at the threshold to the Library. On their way there they had discussed what each persons role was in the prank and therefore, what they had to research. They all rushed in and set down to do some serious researching.

Hours later, when all was read and done, everyone trudged back up to the common room. They were all set for the prank they were going to play the next day. When all of the students came back.

_~*^*~_

A/n: I know that I said that I would include the prank but… this is like the perfect spot to cut it off at. I promise I'll update soon, and seeing how it's summer, that ought to be fairly easy. At latest, it will be out on July 28th (I hope). Anyways… please review!!! I'll give you a cookie if you review! *waves tantalizing cookie in front of possible reviewers noses* I promise! Now go and review!

Byezzz

~Lyz~!


End file.
